Rejection
by Ray The Red
Summary: Oneshot. "Overcast skies blot out the sun, and that always brings people's spirits down. So why not let the sun shine...For just a while longer?" - Aizen Sousuke


_Rejection_

_" A rejection is nothing more than a necessary step in the pursuit of success."_

- Bo Bennett

Ichigo was tall, handsome and above all that strong. Strong in character, strong in body, strong in spirit and strong in conviction. He was the one she always looked up to; the one everyone looked to when all went to hell. He was their leader, their proctor; their protector.

Ishida was the second in command when it came to their group. Tall, lanky and quiet most of the time. He was man not to be trifled with; smart, dangerous and prideful. Angry too, both he and Ichigo carried anger in large quantities. The other side of the often brash Kurosaki; he was the lighting to the storm that was Ichigo.

Third came Chad, tallest of the lot. Bulkiest too, if you went for sheer muscle power and that was without him accessing his abilities. Like Uryuu he was quiet, but unlike the Quincy he did not have all that pride. He did everything out of honor, an internal sort of integrity that not even Ichigo possessed. If Ichigo was the strorm, and Ishida the lightning than Chad was the thunder. His strikes were certainly loud enough.

Fourth was she herself, Orihime Inoue. She did not have strength, she did not have pride and she certainly didn't have that internal integrity. No, she did not have that integrity, her power itself was split up into 6 parts. Many people likened her powers to that of zanpaktou and a zanpaktou was a refelction of one's soul. If so, that meant that her soul was split up into 6 parts; her very soul was divided.

Yes, Orihime always thought herself weaker than the rest of their ragtag group, only useful when the rest was already hurt. What use was she if she could only fix things afterwards, and not help at all during the battle?

Pathetic that was what.

Even more so, she had been captured by Aizen. By his Espada, each of which scared her to death. Their power was so corrupt; so vile. She felt it in the very air, and gods she was afraid.

Especially of Ulquirra, the one who'd taken her way. There was no emotion there, just cold calculation and some sort of morbid fascination. No, she hadn't even put a up a fight knowing it to be futile.

She knew she was bait for her friends, and she hoped that they wouldn't be so stupid as to fall for it. She wouldn't mind dying as long as her friends were safe. After all, she'd already said good bye to Ichigo, the one that mattered most to her.

However, she knew her friends. She knew Ichigo, and because of that she knew they would come. Sooner or later they would come, and they would all die and it would all be her fault. She didn't want more deaths on her hands, Tsubaki had already paid the price.

A part of her soul had died, and maybe that's why she felt so closed off form the world. Or maybe it was because this was not her world. Humans didn't belong in Heuco Mundo.

A small part of her, a tiny part that she hated, wanted them to come. The skies of Heuco Mundo were always dry, always cloudless. Always night. Soon, though, a storm would rage.

She, Inoue Orhime was the catalyst of that storm, she was the clouds and the rain. Rain that healed and washed away pain.

It would not be until later, when Ichigo lay on the dunes with a hole in his chest that she realized that she was not weak. That she was so much more than just the rain.

She cried and screamed and for once her mind was not divided, for once her soul was not divided. For once, she was whole.

Yellow light enveloped Ichigo Kurosaki as the girl who loved him wished with all her heart, with all her being that he be alive. That this be undone; that time be rewound.

She would fix this!

Blue eyes shone with power as tears streamed down her face, orange hair whipping in the air as if had a mind of its own. With resolution and desperation she screamed the words that made her who she was; " I REJECT!

She was not the rain and the clouds.

She was not the thunder or the lightning

She was not even the storm.

She was so much more; she was the sun.

And light enveloped the world.


End file.
